


Tie It With A Bow

by cathcer1984



Series: Flowers only [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles wants to do something special for Marlow's first birthday but Pinterest is a lying liar that lies about how easy it's going to be.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Flowers only [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843582
Comments: 15
Kudos: 333
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Tie It With A Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saori/gifts).



> For Steter Week 2020, day 2's theme a picture of a hourglass with blue sand:
> 
> And for Sao who sent me [this link](https://thelovelydrawer.com/pretty-little-thing/) and something along the lines of "can you imagine Stiles making these for Marlow" and my brain said yes, yes I can.

Stiles glares at the screen, Pinterest has lied to him. It is not an easy DIY baby headband. It's fucking hard. Everything he's made looks like shit.

He throws everything on the coffee table, knocking over the hourglass that Stiles has loved as a kid. He sets it upright and watches the blue sand trickle down.

Warm hands curl over his shoulders, "what are you up to?" Peter asks quietly.

"Nothing." Stiles snaps.

Peter sits down next to him on the couch. He's just come into the sitting room after clearing up the dinner dishes. Marlow's in her room sound asleep so Stiles thought it would be a good time to start on his project. Again.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Peter takes Stiles' hand in his.

"I wanted to make one of these for Marlow." Stiles shows Peter the misleading site on his phone.

"Alright." Peter gives him a soft smile, he's so tempting that Stiles leans in to kiss him just because he can. Peter's mouth is warm and Stiles teases his lower lip with his tongue. When they break apart Peter kisses Stiles again. "We can make this together, if you'd like."

Stiles hesitates.

It makes Peter blink, a little taken aback.

"I just wanted to do something for her."

"Why?"

"It's her birthday next week. She's one Peter and her parents aren't here, I wanted to make it special."

Understanding floods Peter's expression. "Sweetheart," his voice is gentle, "it's going to be special no matter what because _we_ are here and we love her. Your dad is coming up with Melissa, grumpy Uncle Derek is going to FaceTime her with Scott and the Pack."

Stiles is nodding even as he swipes harshly as his runny nose. "I just feel so guilty," he whispers.

"Oh, love, whatever for?"

"She's not ours, not really. If she'd been born to humans she'd be with her parents and we..." Stiles stops to clear his throat as his voice breaks with the weight of his emotions.

Immediately Peter bundles him in a hug pulling Stiles tight against his chest. "Oh, my darling, you wonderful, beautiful man. We cannot think in what ifs, sweetheart, we'll be running around in circles forever. What's happened has happened. We have Marlow, we love her, we are her family now. When the time comes we will tell her of her parents, of how we chose her and she is ours, Stiles, our daughter."

They lay together on the couch for a long time. Peter strokes over Stiles' hair and Stiles presses his cheek against the softness of Peter's V-neck listening to the comforting thump of his heart beating.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for, my love."

Stiles hides his face in Peter's chest. "I just want to give her everything."

“We will, Stiles look at me,” Peter urges Stiles to face him with soft but firm hands. When Stiles’ face is level with Peter’s, he says “we will give her everything we have. Marlow will not miss out on anything. Okay?”

“Except a sibling.” Stiles whispers and he can feel Peter freeze.

“Stiles.” The tone of his voice makes Stiles sit up and pull away from Peter. He hunches his shoulders, feeling stupid.

“Ignore me.”

“I’m just shocked. Where has this come from? We’ve only had Marlow for eight months, she’s not even a year old.”

With a shrug, Stiles refuses to look at Peter.

“Where has all of this come from?” Peter sounds confused. He puts a hand between Stiles’ shoulder blades, “I’m not upset, sweetheart, I’m just trying to understand.”

“I was lonely as a kid.”

“Alright.”

Stiles doesn’t really know where all of this has come from himself. “Maybe I’ve been having too much time at home.” He pushes himself up off the couch and begins to pace. “It’s been just the three of us and we can’t give her what she needs. Like socialisation with other kids and that got me thinking about siblings.”

“We can look into day cares for her.” Peter sits forward on the couch, his eyes on Stiles. “Let’s table the sibling discussion for a year or two, okay? I’m not saying no, Stiles. I promise.”

“I know it’s too fast.”

Peter stands and puts his hands on Stiles’ shoulders. He looks Stiles in the face, “I feel like there’s something fuelling all of this. Something you aren’t telling me.” He hesitates, a frown forming between his brows. “Are you unhappy here, with me?”

“What? No!” Stiles reaches out to grip Peter’s hips. “Peter I love you; I love what we have here. I guess, it’s just…”

Waiting, Peter’s grip on Stiles’ shoulders tightens minutely but otherwise he’s patient.

“Being here, in this house, our _home_ , planning our daughter’s first birthday party got me thinking about the future. Our future with more kids and-” Stiles is cut off by Peter kissing him fiercely. He kisses back, slightly helpless under the onslaught of Peter’s passion.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Peter murmurs against his mouth as he gives Stiles room to suck in some air. “Do you know what it does to me hearing you talk like that?”

“You like it.” Stiles tips his head back so Peter can mouth up and down his throat, kissing and nipping at the skin, sucking a bruise just above his collarbone. “You absolutely love it,” Stiles amends when Peter presses his hips forward, erection hard against Stiles’ hip.

Peter growls. “I absolutely love it. Let me take you to bed?”

“Yes,” Stiles gasps. His head lolls to the side and he catches sight of the crafts on the coffee table. “Hang on, my bow.”

“Your bow?” Peter lifts his head and follows Stiles’ gaze. “Do you want to finish that?”

“Nah, not tonight. I want to ride you,” Stiles bites at Peter’s lower lip and he sucks it into his mouth. “We can make one together, yeah?”

Peter is pulling back, gaze filled with wonder. “I’d like that,” he replies hoarsely.

They surge together into a messy desperate kiss. Peter grips Stiles’ ass, massaging a little then rubs his hands down Stiles’ thighs, it takes no real urging before Stiles is jumping up and wrapping his legs around Peter’s waist.

It’s no effort at all for Peter to carry Stiles through the house, switching the lights off as he leaves the sitting room. They get to their bedroom, quiet save for their heavy breathing. Marlow’s room is just down the hall, door shut, and the baby monitor is on if she wakes.

The nightlight is on and gives the room enough light that Stiles is comfortable. Peter sets Stiles down and switches on the lamp next to his side of the bed, before pulling back and stripping out of his shirt. Stiles can’t help but touch, he wraps around Peter from behind, hands sweeping up over his belly and scratching through his chest hair. “I love you,” Stiles whispers into the skin on the back of Peter’s neck.

Peter turns and kisses Stiles, slow and deep. They break apart briefly for Peter to tug Stiles’ shirt over his head before their mouths meet again. As always, Peter’s skin is overly warm, and he hisses when Stiles sets his cold fingers on him. Goosebumps ripple over his flesh and his nipples harden, Stiles combs through Peter’s chest hair to rub the pads of his thumbs over the hardened nubs.

“Your hands are always so cold.”

Smirking, Stiles sticks his hands down the back of Peter’s trousers.

“I loathe you,” Peter snarls as he pulls away. He softens it by unbuttoning his trousers and shucking them and his underwear to the floor.

“No, you don’t.” Stiles strips quickly and straddles Peter, where he’s lying on the bed.

“No, I don’t.” Peter agrees though he grabs hold of Stiles and flips them so he can settle his weight down pressing Stiles into the bed. Their naked bodies move together in an odd dance, they’ve done this before but not often. It’s hard to find time with a baby, not to mention Stiles’ job and the general weariness that comes about from moving and settling into a new house, for Stiles at least. Peter shifts to his knees and runs his hands flat down Stiles’ body from his shoulders, over his chest then passes his hips stopping at his knees.

Peter uses his hands to encourage Stiles to bend his legs, when he does, Peter pushes them back and easily Stiles grips the backs of his knees, holding himself open and exposed to Peter’s gaze. It’s intoxicating being on his back, vulnerable like this.

But the way Peter looks at him makes Stiles feel wanted. The warm hands slide down the backs of Stiles’ thighs to curve around his ass. In no time at all Peter has his mouth on Stiles, licking at his rim, pressing the tip of his tongue inside. Stiles sucks in a sharp breath. “ _Oh_. Yes.” Stiles breathes out as Peter’s fingers tighten, gripping hard enough to bruise and his mouth and tongue do wicked things to Stiles’ ass.

The sounds Peter makes are obscenely loud. He moans and hums and slurps while Stiles bites his lips and stifles his noises. Peter pulls away, mouth and beard shiny with spit. “One day I’m going to take you apart and you’re going to be noisy while I do it.”

“Fuck, yes.” Stiles whines. Peter traces his thumb around Stiles’ rim before pressing the pad of it against Stiles’ hole. “Peter, please.”

“Stay right there.” Peter sets a gentle kiss to the inside of Stiles’ thigh before he’s off the bed in a flash. They keep the lube in their en-suite bathroom just in case. He’s back in a moment, Stiles just knows that he used his super speed.

When Peter kisses Stiles after murmuring praise against his mouth, Stiles can taste the minty toothpaste on his tongue. He giggles against Peter’s lips at the thought of him brushing his teeth supernaturally fast. The laughter dies as soon as Peter presses two slick fingers against his hole, “can you take them both, love?”

“Yes,” Stiles tries to press into them. “Fuck me, Peter.”

Slowly, Peter breaches Stiles, stretching him out as he presses his fingers in deep. He rubs Stiles’ prostate making him arch his neck. Peter growls and bites and licks and kisses up and down the column of Stiles’ throat, all the while adding a third finger. Siles would be impressed by his multitasking ability if he wasn’t so damned ready to be fucked.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” Peter murmurs. “Ready for me to fill you up, split you open on my dick and make you mine?”

“I’m already yours, Peter.” Stiles bites back, teeth latching on Peter’s bottom lip.

“Hmmm,” Peter pulls back. All the way back so the only place they are touching is where his fingers are sunk into Stiles’ ass. “That’s not the answer I want, love. Even if it is positively delightful to hear.”

“Yes!” Stiles cries, clenching around Peter’s fingers. “Make me yours, make me smell like you.”

“That’s more like it,” Peter smirks. And, because he’s an asshole, he pulls his fingers out.

Stiles whines. He grips his knees harder, pulling them even further into his chest, trying to show Peter just how ready, wet and open he is. In mere moments Peter is holding himself over Stiles with one hand, the other keeps his dick steady as he presses in.

Peter goes slow, he doesn’t stop though until Stiles is full. “Touch me,” Peter demands and immediately Stiles lets go of his knees to wrap his legs around Peter’s waist while his hands come up to tangle in Peter’s hair. They kiss as Peter starts to move. “How do you want this, Stiles?” Peter asks, “slow and tender or quick and dirty?”

“I’m not going to last long, Peter.” Stiles arches his back and uses his legs to pull Peter into him.

“Quick and dirty it is,” Peter smirks at Stiles. Then he fucks into him hard and fast and rough, Stiles is helpless to do anything but hang on to him and experience the onslaught of feeling as they fuck. “Look at you,” Peter’s panting, voice rough. “All laid out for me, filled up with me, fucked full. You’re so pretty, sweetheart. Can you come like this? Just from my dick alone?”

Stiles is nodding before Peter has even finished the sentence. “If you keep talking.”

“Oh? You like that, do you?” Peter grits his teeth. He’s pushing up onto his knees and grips Stiles’ hips tight. “You’re so tight and greedy, clinging onto my dick, you need to be filled don’t you, love? I can do it, sweetheart. One day I’m going to take you apart with my mouth only, suck your pretty dick into my throat and swallow around you.”

“Peter,” Stiles is so close.

“That’s it, love. Come for me, sweetheart,” Peter picks up the pace and fucks in short, hard thrusts and swipes one hand over the head of Stiles’ cock. It’s all it takes for Stiles to come. Peter thrusts in two, three more times and he comes deep inside.

He drops down on top of Stiles, and they kiss. Stiles likes the weight of Peter’s body on top of him after sex, it’s comforting and they lay together for a long while. Long after Peter’s dick has softened and slipped out of Stiles, long after the come has cooled and started to dry on his chest. Peter kisses Stiles deep and slow. “I’m going to shower, join me?”

“Nah, I’m too fucked out.” Stiles grins and Peter ducks his head to lap the come from his chest and belly as best as he can. After another kiss Peter hefts himself off the bed, Stiles watches his wonderful, naked body as he heads into the bathroom. Peter shuts the door and Stiles loses the view.

When Peter gets out Stiles is sitting up in bed. He’s still naked, though he’s surrounded by his craft supplies and has his phone propped up on the nightstand. “I thought you were fucked out?”

“Apparently not.” Stiles glances up to see Peter leaning against the door frame watching him. His eyes trace over Peter’s body, lingering in certain areas.

“Enough of that, or we’ll never get this done.” Peter scolds lightly. He’s across the room and nudging Stiles forward so he can slot himself in behind. Gently Peter brings his arms round and takes Stiles’ hands in his. “Together?”

There’s a hesitation in his voice that makes Stiles wince. “Yeah, together.” Stiles twists to give Peter a kiss on the closest bit of skin he can reach. “Show me?”

They spend the next few hours working together, Peter’s steady hands guiding Stiles’ clumsy fingers. By the end of the fifth headband they’ve really got it and Stiles manages to make one by himself. In the morning they’ll regret the late night because Marlow does not sleep in. But right now, Stiles loves this time he’s spent with Peter, just the two of them making things for their daughter together.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
